falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Day Tripper (Fallout 4)
}} Day Tripper is a consumable item in Fallout 4. Background A mild pre-War hallucinogenic drug, Day Tripper (stylized as Daytripper) was favored by Americans looking for a happy escape from reality. The resulting high made users more laid back and relaxing, though the tranquilizing effect made physical tasks more difficult to accomplish.Fallout 4 loading screens: "A pre-war chem favored by those looking for a "happy escape," Daytripper raises both Charisma and Luck, but lowers Strength, for a limited period of time." It was quite popular among all social groups in pre-War America, helping society cope with the strain of the Sino-American War, food riots, and general dissolution of society across the nation. Characteristics An unusual drug, Day Tripper increases the user's Charisma and Luck while decreasing Strength. Locations * Two can be found in Concord Speakeasy, on the second floor in the bathroom with the mannequins holding machetes. One is in the sink and the other is under the sink. * Two in Valenti station, in a box behind the cash registers. * Two can be found north of Vault 81, in an unmarked trader shack. One is below the cash register, one is on the chemistry station in the back room. * Concord civic access, on a raised platform above a dead raider. * Gunners plaza, on the second floor. * One in a broken toilet in HalluciGen, Inc. on the second floor. * Just northeast of Hyde Park when heading towards the church tower. Found in a ruined house, with a dead settler in the corner. * One in Massachusetts State House. * Northwest of Outpost Zimonja in an unmarked shack, nearest the pond under the overpass. ** If it's not in the larger shack directly under the highway overpass, it can be found in a much smaller shack a short walk down to a drainage lake slightly northwest of the first shack (follow the path behind some red barrels to the left of the first shack). * Revere Beach station, ahead from entrance, on the desk in farthest room. * Saugus Ironworks, on the lower level inside the smelting pot with a skeleton and shopping basket on the floor at the bottom of a staircase. * North of Somerville Place, look for a partially painted statue that looks to be in poor condition. A lone raider can be found sitting on one of several stone benches in the area. On one of the benches is a bottle of Day Tripper. * One in University Point, opposite the rear entrance on the floor. * One in Warren Theater, under concessions stand counter in the entrance. * West Roxbury station, in the hand of a skeleton sitting on a bench. * Diamond City, sold at Solomon's Chem-I-Care (trading, rare). * Goodneighbor, can be bought once per day from Fred located in Hotel Rexford. * It is also sold by medical and chem vendors, such as Doctor Sun or Wolfgang. * One in the Mechanist's lair, on a desk in the office on the second floor, near stairs leading up from the first floor. * One in Beaver Creek Lanes, on the sink in the bathroom. * Two in University Point Pharmacy. * Two can be found in King Cola's Castle, in the women's bathroom (with two strollers in front of the stalls) inside the most right stall. Category:Fallout 4 consumables ru:Глюконавт uk:Глюконавт